


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domesticity drabbles, F/M, Fluff, New house coming up!, Post-Trespasser feels, Regret, parenting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teth grows tired of Skyhold and voices her doubts in a quiet moment with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

They decide to spend Roisin’s second birthday with Mia and the rest of his family, away from Skyhold.

“Maker’s breath, I forgot what it was like _not_ to live on a mountain.” Cullen says as he watches Branson’s eldest chase Ro, the toddler laughing with glee as she looks back at him. He glances over at Tethiel with a smile, expression faltering when he sees the look on her face.

“What’s wrong Teth?” he asks quietly.

“Nothing. It’s stupid…” Tethiel says with a dismissive shake of her head.

“Nothing you say or do is stupid.” Cullen reassures her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“I didn’t realize just how much I wanted all this until now. The house, the family...a sibling for Ro. I’m tired of Skyhold, tired of constantly being reminded that we aren’t safe yet. Solas is still out there and for me Skyhold is just one more reminder of that. He gave it to us for fuck’s sake.” she says quietly. “Every time I walk through that blasted rotunda I start thinking about how I should have caught on sooner.” Tethiel lets out a weary sigh as she finishes, leaning her head against Cullen’s shoulder.

“You can’t keep blaming yourself. All we can do is continue to look for him, make the resources of the Inquisition count. We’ve got people we can trust, people he doesn’t _know_ , allied with us. I promise you that at the end of all this we’ll still be standing.” Cullen says and Tethiel smiles as he takes on the passionate tone she remembers from their first interaction in Haven. “As far as Skyhold goes, I don’t care where we live so long as we are together.”

Tethiel looks up at him with a sly smile.

“So even if it were a Hightown estate in Kirkwall that a certain dwarf has in my name–” she trails off as Cullen stares at her, dumbfounded.

“ _Maker’s breath._ Please tell me you aren’t serious. Kirkwall is the _last_ place I want to raise our children and our dog would go absolutely mad!”

“You said _children_ …” she begins softly, fighting to hold back an ecstatic smile “does that mean you want another one as well?”

“More than anything.” Cullen says with a nod, cupping her cheek in his palm as he leans over to kiss her sweetly.

“I guess we better get to work on that house then.”


End file.
